At present, services and applications are collecting a mass of personal information about the user (behavior on the net and on the device, data sets, actions on the Internet, location, contacts with other users, etc.). This is occurring in both a clear and clandestine manner, and very often without awareness by the user of the data collection. Neither is the user aware of how the data collected is used afterwards, or whether he can control this process.
Systems of centralized control of personal user information are being created to help the user exercise control over the use of his own personal data. These systems allow one to control the personal user data, to determine and monitor the volume of personal information collected and saved (such as a set of personal documents, date of birth, location, passwords for authorization on other services, history of actions on the Internet, characteristic behavior patterns, gender, family status), to determine the level of access by services to this information (from total anonymity to a fully open profile), and to carry out an authorization of services when accessing the personal user data. As an example of the functioning of such systems, one can mention technologies such as MS Account, Apple ID, Google Account, Mozilla Persona.
However, the process of granting and revoking access rights to personal data is in no way automated, and the user is forced to control this process by hand. For example, patent application US20140143886A1 describes a system for control of personal data which lets the user from any given device manually revoke access rights to his personal data.
Thus, there is a need to automate the process of control of personal user data.